Irritação X Amor
by BabyLovely
Summary: Ele a irrita. Ela o irrita. Mas alguma coisa pode uní-los?
1. Compras

**Compras **

Acordei com o meu celular escandaloso tocando em plena 07h00min da manhã num sábado. Olhei o visor e vi a foto da minha melhor amiga, Alice Cullen, piscando.

-Olha Alice, eu realmente espero que seja um assunto muito importante para você ter me acordado às 7 da manhã! – disse.

_-Calma florzinha, é um assunto muito importante mesmo, temos que comprar os móveis para o nosso apartamento!_ – Alice respondeu e dava para perceber que estava completamente entusiasmada com essa tarefa.

-E nós precisamos ir a essa hora, Lice? – perguntei me sentando na cama

_-É lógico que precisamos, temos que comprar o apartamento inteiro ainda! E além dos móveis tem os itens de cozinha, roupas de cama..._

-Ta bom Alice. – a cortei – Vou me arrumar, passa aqui em casa em meia hora está bem?

-_Ok! Daqui a pouco estou ai, florzinha!_ – depois disso desligou.

A minha vontade era de voltar pra cama e dormir mais um pouco, mas eu tinha que me arrumar e não podia adiar mesmo esse compromisso.

Levantei e tomei uma ducha rápida. Coloquei uma blusa branca básica e uma calça jeans, um sobretudo preto e branco com um scarpin cinza. Coloquei todas as coisas que uma mulher carrega numa bolsa dentro da minha branca do Marc Jacobs. Prendi o cabelo num coque desarrumado e passei uma maquiagem bem leve.

Antes de descer bati na porta do quarto do meu irmão mais velho, Emmett, para avisá-lo que eu iria sair para comprar as coisas do apê novo.

-Emm? – perguntei colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto.

-Hum? – ele disse com a boca do travesseiro.

-Você vai sair comigo e com a Alice para comprar as coisas do apartamento? – perguntei sem saber se ele queria mesmo ir.

-Não, acho que vou ligar para os meninos mais tarde. Agora tchau porque eu quero voltar a dormir se você não se importa. – ele me respondeu. Doce como sempre.

-Ok!

'Os meninos' são Edward e Jasper, que também vão morar comigo, com a Lice, com a Rose e com o Emmett em New Hapshire, Dartmouth para fazermos faculdade.

Alice vai fazer Moda e eu e o Edward Arquitetura. Rosalie já faz Designer de Interiores há um ano assim como Jasper faz Direito e Emmett Engenharia. Eles moravam no alojamento oferecido pela Universidade, mas Rose disse que lá é horrível e então com esse argumento conseguimos convencer nossos pais a comprar um apartamento para nós seis (só para constar, o apartamento é bem grande, tá gente? Tem quatro quartos e fizemos uma pequena obra para unir um dos quartos ao das meninas. Você sabe né? Precisamos de um closet!)

Então, desci para tomar meu café da manhã. Comi uma torradinha com manteiga e uma xícara de café. Subi de novo, escovei os dentes e dei um tchauzinho para os meus pais e assim que ouvi a buzina do Porshe de Alice corri até a porta. Sai de casa e entrei no carro.

-Oi Lice. – a cumprimentei e ela fez o mesmo.

-Então, aonde vamos primeiro? – ela me indagou.

-Não faço idéia!

-Ótimo, porque eu faço! – Alice vai ser sempre Alice.

Chegamos a uma loja super cara, mas que vendia uns móveis deslumbrantes e que fazia ambientes planejados. Acabou que fizemos a nossa sala de TV, de jantar e a cozinha planejada lá.

Fomos à outra loja um pouco menor e um pouco menos careira. Faltava comprar as coisas para os quartos. Lá compramos as camas, todas iguais. No modelo, tinha embaixo do colchão duas gavetas para guardar roupa de cama e toalhas. A dos meninos tinha os desenhos pretos e a das meninas roxo. Para os meninos compramos três cômodas brancas iguais, e para nós, meninas, planejamos nosso closet e o closet da Rose.

Depois fomos dar um passeio ao shopping e terminaríamos de comprar as coisas lá. Ainda faltavam os itens de cozinha além das roupas de cama. E também tínhamos que comer alguma coisa. Resolvemos ligar para Rose para terminarmos de comprar.

-Deixa que eu ligo pra ela, Lice

Disquei o número de Rosalie e ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

-_Alô?_

_-_Oi Rose, é a Bella. Viu, eu e a Lice estamos no shopping, falta terminar de comprar os itens domésticos. Tá a fim de vir?

-_Ih Bella, espera um pouco, porque o Emm ta aqui em casa e vou perguntar se ele quer ir. –_ ela e meu irmão namoram desde que entraram na faculdade e desde então é um grude só!

Dois minutos depois...

-_Bella, eu e o Emm vamos ao shopping, mas para pegar um cineminha e o Jazz ta dormindo. Depois agente se esbarra aí_, _tudo bem pra vocês?_ – sei cineminha...

-Por nós tudo bem Rose, manda um beijo pro Emmett. Beijo!

-_Beijo e manda um pra Lice. Tchau! – _dizendo isso desligou.

-Ela não vem Lice, vamos comprar sozinhas! – eu disse a Alice e então mais uma vez partimos para as compras!

XxX

Uma vez por mês, fazíamos a noite da pizza e do pijama na casa de alguém e hoje era o dia da casa de Alice e Edward. Por isso Alice me deixou em casa para eu poder arrumar as minhas coisas para ir. Emmett tinha acabado de chegar do shopping com a Rosalie para pegar suas coisas.

Eu peguei meu pijama, escova de dente, de cabelo e joguei tudo na minha nécessaire. Acabei trocando de roupa também. Continuei com a calça jeans e troquei a blusa por uma preta de manga curta, já que tinha esquentado o tempo um pouco, coloquei um sapato rosa e um conjunto de pulseiras. Peguei tudo e desci para comer alguma coisa.

-Anda logo Emm! – eu gritei da garagem. Eu ia dar carona a ele, porque seu jipe estava no mecânico.

Cinco minutos depois ele entrou no carro e rumamos para a casa dos Cullen!

* * *

><p>Oi pessoal, essa é a minha primeira fic e espero que gostem.<p>

As roupas e os móveis estão no meu blog:

w w w. b a b y e - l o v e l y . b l o g s p o t . c o m

Lembre de tirar os espaços!

E adoraria se madassem Reviews

Beijos


	2. Pizza e Verdade ou Desafio

Oi gente, queria ter recebido Reviews, mas...

Converso com vocês lá embaixo!

* * *

><p><strong>Pizza e Verdade ou Desafio<strong>

Eu, Emm e Rose tínhamos acabado de chegar à casa dos Cullen para a noite da pizza e Alice já veio saltitando feito uma louca na nossa direção.

-Bella, amiga que saudade!

-Alice não exagera, a gente se viu faz menos de duas horas. – eu disse.

-Olha a Bella chegou Edward! – gritou Jasper.

-Parabéns pra ela! – Edward respondeu frio.

A família de Alice era um amor. Esme era como uma segunda mãe pra mim. Sempre que eu brigava com Jacob, meu ex-namorado, ela me reconfortava. Já que minha mãe nunca deu muita força pra esse namoro. E Carlisle tinha um amor fora do comum por nós seis. Só que toda família tem que ter uma ovelha negra, e nesse caso a ovelha negra da família Cullen é simplesmente Edward Cullen.

Ele é o homem mais bonito de Forks (por mais que eu o odeie, tenho que confessar isso!), mas ele é muito metido, ele se acha por que pega todas as meninas da cidade e... Aff, não vou ficar gastando meu tempo descrevendo as características de Edward, ou melhor, dizendo defeitos de Edward!

-Oi meninos! – eu disse

-Oi Bella – Jasper respondeu.

Engraçado como só Jazz me respondeu. Eu disse também que Edward é anti-social?

Não. Então agora estou dizendo!

-Oi querida, quanto tempo que eu não te vejo! – disse Esme afetuosamente – Alice, você já pediu a pizza?

-Não, mãe. Estava esperando a enjoada chegar para escolher a pizza que ela gosta! – ela disse olhando para mim.

Eu não sei por que ela fala isso de mim. Eu como quase de tudo, só não como frutas e alguns vegetais!

-Então tá, baixinha! Vamos escolher a pizza! – eu falei me defendendo.

Eu escolhi mussarela para mim e Alice escolheu marguerita para o resto.

Depois de comer, rimos muito e resolvemos sortear qual dos seis carros que tínhamos iriam para New Hapshire!

Alice pegou uma folha e uma caneta e escreveu nos papeizinhos: Mini Cooper, Jipe, Volvo, BMW, Porshe e Sonata. O combinado era um carro por família, ou seja, entre eu e Emmett deu o meu Mini Cooper, entre Jasper e Rosalie deu a BMW de Rosalie e entre Alice e Edward deu o Volvo de Edward.

Sinceramente eu amava o carro de Edward, ele era de couro bege, corria que era uma beleza (sou apta a velocidade)!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Isso não é justo! Eu quero levar meu carro! – choramingava Alice!

- Mas amiga, nós só temos três vagas no prédio, deixa de frescura! – disse – Qualquer coisa você usa o do seu irmão!

-No meu carro ninguém toca _Bella_! – Edward logo se defendeu enfatizando meu nome.

- Af, só estava brincando _Edward! – _respondi da mesma forma.

- Sabia que você é extremamente chata? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- E você, sabia que é extremamente metido? – eu perguntei me aproximando dele ainda mais.

Quando percebi estávamos a uma distância de 20 centímetros um do outro dei um passo para trás e ele fez o mesmo e Alice e Rosalie fizeram em sincronia:

-Argh!

- Então gente, para aliviar a tensão que se instalou nessa sala – Alice disse, irônica – vamos jogar Verdade ou Desafio?

Para falar a verdade eu adorava jogar Verdade ou Desafio, mas jogar com Alice nunca era uma escolha saudável, ela sempre me metia em enrascadas como no dia em que ela mandou eu ligar para a Tanya, ex do Edward, e dizer que a admirava por ter conseguido fisgar Edward.

Não que eu não a admire, a admiro por ela agüentar Edward por exatos três meses inteiros.

_**Flashback on**_

_- Bella verdade ou desafio? – Alice me perguntou._

_-Desafio – disse confiante, eu mal sabia o que me esperava._

_-Te desafio a ligar para Tanya e dizer que a admira por ter pego o homem mais lindo dessa cidade – e ainda completou – e dizer que gostaria de estar no lugar dela!_

_-Aff Alice, tudo menos isso!_

_-Desafio é desafio mocinha! – ela me disse. _

_Eu liguei, na verdade fui obrigada a ligar para Tanya, a maior piriguete de Forks. E eu na maior cara de pau liguei._

_-Alô, Tanya? – fiz a voz mais fina que já tinha feito na vida – queria te parabenizar pelo seu namorado, ele é o melhor homem dessa cidade né? E queria estar no seu lugar, com certeza!_

_-Ah! Isso não vale Bella! – Alice disse mais parecendo um choramingo._

_- Ninguém especificou nada! – eu me defendi._

_-Que droga! – Rose disse._

_E para falar a verdade, todos ficaram com raiva, mas eu não liguei._

_**Flashback off**_

Alice foi até a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa plástica e pediu para que todos nós nos sentássemos em círculo. O fizemos. Ela girou a garrafa e caiu: eu pergunto, ela responde.

-Lice, verdade ou desafio? – perguntei.

-Verdade!

-É verdade que você gosta do Jazz? – perguntei, mas isso já estava na cara há muito tempo, mas fazer o que? Não tinha nada para perguntar!

-...

-Tem que dizer _sim_, senão paga desafio! – a repreendi.

-... Sim! – ela respondeu com a cara mais vermelha que um tomate.

-Espera Alice. Isso é verdade? – Edward perguntou.

-É... Bem...

- Ai Alice, para de enrolar todo mundo já sabe! – Rosalie disse e como se isso fosse possível, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Ok! Chega desse assunto, próxima rodada! – Jasper, finalmente dizendo alguma coisa, deu um basta nesse assunto.

Alice girou a garrafa e caiu: ela pergunta, eu respondo.

-Então Bellinha, verdade ou desafio? – ela me perguntou

-Desafio! – eu respondi convicta.

-Eu te desafio a dar um beijo no Edward!

* * *

><p>E agora?<p>

Quer fazer uma autora ficar feliz? Clique no botãozinho aqui em baixo! Te garanto que ela vai ficar beeeem contente!

Só queria deixar claro que sem reviews, sem história!

Bjos!


	3. Beijo

**Beijo**

-Eu te desafio a dar um beijo no Edward!

OH SHIT!

-COMO É QUE É? – me descontrolei.

-É isso mesmo, você vai ter que beijar o Edward – Alice disse com a maior naturalidade da face da Terra, olhando nos meus olhos.

-Alice...

Edward olhava-nos pasmado. Coitado.

-Alice, por acaso você sabe se eu quero beijar a _Isabella_? – ele falou meu nome de uma forma, que deu vontade de pular no pescoço dele!

-Como? – eu perguntei e acredito que devo ter ficado com a maior cara de retardada!

-Eu não sou acostumado a beijar esse tipo de garota – Não mesmo! A maioria das meninas que ficam com ele eram todas piriguetes e eu com certeza não me encaixo nessa classificação.

-Faço das palavras dele as minhas!

-Ótimo! – Alice disse decepcionada.

-Já sei! – disse Rosalie – Ou vocês se beijam agora, ou terão que dormir um mês no sofá do apartamento na faculdade, _juntos_!

_Nota mental: _matar minha cunhada quando sairmos dessa brincadeira idiota.

Olhei para Edward e ele estava com cara de idiota (ele sempre tem essa cara!).

-Tá – falei derrotada.

Olhei para Edward de novo e ele estava com uma cara muito engraçada. O que eu fiz? Eu ri.

- Ótimo! – Edward repetiu a fala de Alice.

-Andem logo! – Emmett gritou.

_Nota mental ² : _matar meu irmão também quando sairmos dessa brincadeira idiota.

Edward e eu nos olhamos no olho e ele começou a se aproximar de mim e eu dele. Ele colou nossas testas e quando vi já estávamos nos beijando. Foi tudo rápido demais, num momento eu estava o xingando e no outro o estava beijando. Como foi que isso aconteceu? Ah lembrei! No jogo _Verdade ou Desafio_.

_Nota mental ³ : _nunca mais jogar essa brincadeira idiota.

A brincadeira seguiu, Alice beijou Jasper e Emmett agarrou Rose (para os dois últimos, nada fora do comum!)

Algo havia mudado a partir do momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram, e eu não sabia o que era.

* * *

><p>Oi florzinhas(os) desculpem-me pelo capítulo curtinho! Pra falar a verdade não tinha muito o que escrever nessa cap. mas ta aí! Prometo que o próximo vai ser maior!<p>

Me desculpem também por não ser o esperado beijo que vcs queriam mas não tenho como descrever(sem experencia cof cof)! KK

Muito obrigado as primeiras comentaristas: **WTF , marilu, Auriana Cullen e Linii iih **! Muito obrigado mesmo! Sem vcs fico sem inspiração(filosofando)!

Continuem mandando reviews que os caps saem mais rapidos!

Besos!


	4. Indo

Oii, falo com vcs lá em baixo! Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Indo<strong>

Já tinham se passado duas semanas da noite da pizza e do beijo. Ninguém tocava no assunto e Edward e eu mal nos dirigíamos a palavra, mas progredimos, porque quando nos falávamos não era mais naquele tom de superioridade de antes e sim um tom mais educado.

Não sei se ele tinha percebido alguma coisa estranha, mas sem dúvida eu percebi. Toda vez que ele me tocava, ficava arrepiada do dedão do pé ao último fio de cabelo. Toda vez que nos olhávamos, aqueles olhos verde esmeralda me prendiam.

E agora Alice estava no meu quarto me ajudando a escolher a roupa que eu ia para o aeroporto, para irmos finalmente para a faculdade.

-Bella você quer ir de vestido ou de calça jeans e blusinha? – Alice perguntou pela milésima vez desde que entrou no meu quarto.

-Allie, acho que vou de calça jeans e blusinha, mas vou levar um casaco né? Caso esfrie! – eu respondi olhando para o meu guarda-roupa gigante.

No fim sai do quarto com uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa regata estampada com uma menininha, com um casaco vermelho na mão, pulseira dourada de pingente e minha bolsa da Versace preta. Desembaracei meu cabelo e o deixei o mais liso possível. Passei lápis preto, máscara para cílios e um gloss transparente.

Meus pais levaram Emmett, Alice (porque ela estava na minha casa) e eu para o aeroporto, pois nossos carros já tinham sido mandados para New Hampshire, para dar tempo de quando nós chegarmos lá tivermos carro.

Carlisle e Esme levaram Edward e os Hale levaram Rosalie e Jasper.

Edward se aproximou com Carlisle e Esme e cumprimentou a todos. Demorando o olhar em mim.

Voltei a conversar com Alice e com Rose e ouvi nosso vôo pouco tempo depois.

-Temos que ir – Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Sorri para ele e ele fez o mesmo.

-Eu não quero ir! – Alice disse abraçando Esme quase chorando.

-Filha, você não quer se tornar uma estilista famosa e tudo mais? – Alice fez que sim com a cabeça – Então, meu amor, vai lá!

Foi aí que Alice desabou. Chorou como uma criança de cinco anos quando cai de algum lugar, sabe?

Com muito custo, ela soltou de Esme e abraçou Carlisle. Ficaram um tempão abraçados.

Rosalie e Jasper já tinham abraçados seus pais e eu e Emmett também. Só Edward que estava impacientemente esperando o show de Alice acabar para ele abraçar os pais.

-Se cuidem _crianças_! – foi a última coisa que eu escutei antes de entrar na sala de embarque.

XxX

**Edward PDV**

Desde que eu e Bella nos beijamos alguma coisa tinha mudado. Não sabia o que, mas sabia que alguma coisa _entre _nós estava diferente. Não só a forma de olhar, agora os olhos chocolates dela me prendiam, como se eu entrasse em um transe, mas também quando nos tocávamos, uma corrente elétrica percorria meu corpo e eu via que ela ficava arrepiada.

Eu estava no meu quarto terminando de me trocar para irmos para o aeroporto, eu estava a algumas horas de tornar meu grande sonho de ser arquiteto em realidade. A minha ansiedade crescia a cada minuto e a cara da minha mãe ia ficando mais triste a cada minuto.

Desci as escadas de casa numa euforia fora do normal e encontrei minha mãe sentada no sofá, seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

-Mãe...

-Eu to bem, filho. Só um pouco triste. – ela me cortou.

-Você ta bem mesmo?

-Sim! – ela tentou soar feliz, mas não conseguiu – Liga para o seu pai e diz para ele nos encontrar lá no aeroporto.

-Ok

Liguei para o meu pai e o avisei. Chamei minha mãe e fomos para o aeroporto.

Assim que cheguei ao aeroporto vi Emmett e Jasper conversando e as meninas também. Bella estava linda, com uma calça jeans super justa e uma blusa que mostrava o seu ombro. Alice estava com um vestido verde e Rosalie com um vestido branco, vermelho e azul marinho.

Aproximei-me com meus pais logo atrás e cumprimentei a todos. Demorando meu olhar em Bella.

Ela voltou a conversar com Alice e Rosalie e pouco tempo depois nosso vôo foi chamado.

-Temos que ir – Bella e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Olhei para ela e sorri quando ela fez o mesmo.

-Eu não quero ir! – Alice disse abraçando minha mãe prestes a chorar

-Filha, você não quer se tornar uma estilista famosa e tudo mais? – Alice fez que sim com a cabeça – Então, meu amor, vai lá!

Foi difícil, mas Alice soltou minha mãe deixando me abraçá-la. Depois abracei meu pai e fomos para a sala de embarque.

-Se cuidem _crianças_! – escutei alguém dizendo, antes de entrar na sala de embarque.

XxX

**Bella PDV**

Assim que entramos na sala de embarque meu coração acelerou e comecei a ficar cada vez mais nervosa. Sentamos em uma fileira de cadeiras praticamente vazia para esperar o nosso vôo. Sentei entre Edward e Alice, Jasper ao lado de Lice e Emmett e Rosalie ao lado de Edward.

Meu pé sacudia violentamente pelo nervosismo e eu batucava os dedos no apoio para o braço. Alice não estava muito diferente, batia o pé no chão compulsivamente.

-Nervosa? – Edward disse colocando sua mão sobre a minha. Meu coração disparou pelo toque e eu me acalmei em tempo recorde.

-Muito – respondi.

-Calma – ele me pediu, e eu fiz de tudo para atender seu pedido.

Passou-se um tempo e finalmente nosso avião pousou. Pegamos nossas bagagens de mão e fomos até a fila para o embarque.

Apresentamos nossas passagens e subimos no avião. Eu ficaria sentada de novo entre Alice e Edward. Isso estava virando perseguição já!

XxX

O vôo foi calmo, somente algumas turbulências, mas toda viagem de avião tem. Eu dormi quase a viagem inteira, para falar a verdade, só não dormi a viagem inteira porque assim que o avião decolou Alice começou a chorar e eu tive que consolá-la. Porque se fosse por mim tinha dormido todo o caminho.

E quanto a Edward do meu lado, foi ele que me acordou, fazendo círculos com os dedos nas costas da minha mão que antes estavam no meu colo, isso quer dizer que ele a tirou de lá e colocou sobre o apoio de braço.

Assim que saímos do avião (eu estava totalmente sonolenta, parecendo um zumbi, então me dêem um desconto!) percebi que estava de noite e fui admirar a lua cheia, mas como a boa desastrada que sou, não vi o degrau da escadinha que nos leva para a pista de decolagem e tropecei. Se não fosse Edward, que estava atrás de mim, provavelmente teria rolado escada abaixo, ele me segurou pela cintura e além de ficar toda arrepiada com o toque, fiquei em pé de novo. Por causa disso fui rebocada até a entrada do aeroporto com o braço dele ao meu redor.

Com as luzes fortes do interior do aeroporto, consegui acordar. Desvencilhei-me do seu braço e fui pegar as minhas malas. Tive que pegar um carrinho porque eram três malas grandes e uma de mão, fora a minha bolsa.

Todos pegaram as malas e fomos comer alguma coisa. Tinha um Applebees no aeroporto então só peguei um café com leite lá. **[N/A: não sei se no Applebees tem café com leite]**

Acabamos de comer e pegamos três táxis, dois seriam suficientes, mas com a quantidade de malas que nós tínhamos não ia caber.

E assim fomos para o nosso apartamento.

* * *

><p>Oooooooooooooi! Fui rápida dessa vez né?<p>

Então aí está mais um chapter e eu compensei o anterior, ta bem grandão!

Obrigado as meninas que me mandaram reviews! Fiquei muito feliz!

O próximo cap. talvez demore um pouquinho pq amanha é Dia das Mães(parabéns a todas as mamães!) e não vou poder entrar no PC mas... quem sabe com um número considerável de reviews néh?

Beijos


	5. Chegando

**Correção:** Starbucks e não Applebees como eu escrevi!

Boa leitura e falo com vcs lá embaixo!

* * *

><p><strong>Chegando<strong>

Chegamos ao apartamento acabados da viagem, na verdade todos menos Alice, mas Alice vai ser sempre a mesma coisinha que nunca descansa. Assim que entramos no apartamento fiquei maravilhada, nós ainda não tínhamos visto o apartamento 'ao vivo e a cores', só tínhamos em fotos. Os meninos já tinham ido dormir, então eu e as meninas estávamos vendo a decoração da casa. Estava tudo perfeito.

Mas logo meu sono bateu de novo e eu tive que ir procurar o quarto das meninas. Abri a primeira porta do corredor. Deparei-me com Edward dormindo na primeira cama.

Ele dormia tão lindo. Aquela carinha amassada. Já tinha visto Edward dormindo muitas vezes, quando ia dormir com Alice (não na mesma cama!), mas agora era diferente. Eu não sentia isso antes daquele beijo, mas eu não conseguia distinguir o que eu sentia agora. Não sei se era admiração, amor... Não sei.

-Vai dormir ou vai continuar babando pelo meu irmão?- Alice perguntou.

-Alice! – berrei, mas depois me lembrei que a porta estava aberta e acabei fazendo estrago...

-O que é isso? – Edward perguntou – Não posso dormir em paz não?

-Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... – eu repetia sem parar.

-Tudo bem - ele falou.

-Vamos dormir Bella? – Alice perguntou e eu por um segundo tinha me esquecido da presença da Alice ali.

-Vamos.

E assim fui para o meu quarto. Deitei na minha cama, que era a última do quarto, e fiquei pensando em Edward e no dia seguinte que seria meu primeiro dia de aula, vou confessar estava começando a ficar com medo, mas Edward iria estar comigo(o que me dava segurança), então estava tentando não ficar com tanto medo.

Com esses pensamentos acabei adormecendo.

* * *

><p>Oi florzinhas do meu jardim, tudo bem?<p>

Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho dessa vez, mas não consegui parar em casa um minuto! E também sei que esse cap. ta ridiculo de curto! Não me culpem. Mentira podem me culpar, tava com preguiça de ligar o meu PC.

Obrigado as duas leitoras novas: **Joan Swift** e **Lorena**! Muito obrigado as outras leitoras que estão me acompanhando nessa fic!

Prometo que o próximo capítulo será maior e vou dar uma dica:** Beward vão cuidar do que é deles!**

Beijos!


	6. Cuidando do que é meu!

**Cuidando do que é meu!**

Dormi que nem uma pedra. Quando acordei, ou melhor, quando fui acordada por Alice eram 07h30min da manhã. Vou repetir 07h30min da manhã! Ela estava pulando no quarto de um lado para o outro. Parecia um pula-pula. Agora me responde:

Por que me acordar a essa hora sendo que nossa aula só começa 19h00min da noite?

Se você souber a resposta me manda um email?

Mas voltando... Ela estava gritando com que roupa ia ao primeiro dia de aula, sendo que a nossa aula só começa daqui a _doze_ horas!

-Alice, pelo amor de Deus, CALA ESSA BOCA! – eu simples e docemente disse. Agora ela fica quieta!

-Nossa Bellita. Nosso primeiro dia de aula e você já está estressada desse jeito! Tem que levantar. Se quiser dormir mais um pouco vai o quarto do meu irmão, ele ainda está dormindo. - ela respondeu.

_Nota Mental_: Matar minha querida amiga assim que sair dessa cama!

Não respondi, mas não pude deixar de pensar nessa proposta...

_**Sonho On**_

Eu morrendo de sono e entrando no quarto de Edward. Eu deito na cama dele e ele me abraça. E durmo ali mais um pouquinho!

_**Sonho Off**_

-Ok! Você venceu Alice, vou levantar.

XxX

Faltava meia-hora para a aula começar e eu já estava pronta a duas. Culpa da Alice. Coloquei uma blusinha branca básica e uma saia preta e branca de cintura alta. Um peep toe bronze e minha bolsa da Carmen Steffens que eu tinha comprado especialmente para a faculdade.

-Vamos? – Edward perguntou aparecendo no corredor.

Jesus me abana! Que homem é esse? Edward estava vestindo uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, uma blusa totalmente justa preta com uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor. O pecado!

- C-Claro! – Ai Meu Deus! Eu gaguejei. Que coisa horrível!

Eu, Alice e Edward descemos até o subsolo para pegar o carro. Assim que chegamos coloquei a mão na bolsa para pegar a chave, mas a mão de Edward logo me parou.

-Não, nós vamos com o _meu _carro. – ele disse

-Não, eu vou com o _meu_ carro – retruquei.

-Isabella, nós vamos com o meu carro e acabou a história! – Edward respondeu. Eu estava achando que esse Edward possessivo tinha ido embora, mas pelo jeito me enganei.

-Você é um chato Edward! – disse, soltando a mão dele do meu pulso.

Entramos no carro dele. Alice implorou para eu sentar na frente em vez dela e eu o fiz. Conseqüentemente ficando do lado de Edward. No meio da viagem a mão dele procurou pela minha e quando encontrou, eu tirei. Também não sei por quê.

Chegamos à faculdade e saímos do carro. Então me lembrei que as minhas aulas seriam junto com as dele e fiquei irritada e ao mesmo tempo segura.

Alice foi para a sua sala e Edward e eu para a nossa.

- Ansiosa? – ele perguntou.

-Muito e você? – eu disse.

-Não muito. – ele respondeu e depois me tranqüilizou – Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver.

Sentamos no fundo da sala, eu na frente dele. O professor começou a aula explicando algumas coisas. Eu tentava prestar atenção em alguma coisa, mas Edward ficava me cutucando toda hora.

-Chega Edward! – falei.

-Calma.

-Vocês terão que fazer um trabalho... – tudo que eu mais precisava no primeiro dia de aula -... E ele é em dupla. Vou deixar vocês escolherem. A entrega será na semana que vem.

-Vamos nós dois? – Edward me perguntou.

-Claro – respondi.

-_Eddie_, você vai fazer o trabalho comigo não é? – Só uma pessoa no planeta chama Edward dessa forma. Tanya. Eu nem tinha percebido que ela fazia aula conosco. Exatamente tudo que eu pedi a Deus. Edward e Tanya fazendo aula comigo.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas...

-Não Tanya, o Edward já tem dupla! – respondi com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

-_Eddie_ você vai fazer o trabalho com essa daí? – Alguém me segura que eu vou pular no pescoço dessa criatura.

-Vou Tanya! – ele respondeu.

-Ah ta! – ela disse decepcionada.

-Bella, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Edward disse se virando para mim.

-Claro!

-O que foi isso?

* * *

><p>Ooooooi, queria compensá-las então o cap saiu voando. Só não ficou mto grande!<p>

Obigado a todas as reviews e tbm agradeço a todos os leitores que não mandam reviews!

E lembrem de ir lá no meu blog ver a roupa:

w w w . b a b y e - l o v e l y . b l o g s p o t . c o m

Bjos!


	7. Dúvida

**Dúvida **

-Isso o quê? – tentei parecer desentendida, mas ele percebeu.

-Isso que acabou de acontecer. Você quase voou no pescoço de Tanya quando ela perguntou se eu iria fazer dupla com ela! – ele disse.

-Ué, eu só disse que você já tinha dupla, e essa dupla era eu! – respondi naturalmente, mas sabia que de natural essa minha reação não teve nada. Até eu não me reconheci quando falei aquilo.

-Ah ta!

O sinal tocou e fomos para o intervalo, encontramos Alice e Emmett, ele tinha chego atrasado à faculdade, nada fora do comum.

-Oi pessoas! – Alice praticamente gritou. Em certos momentos a única coisa que eu gostaria de saber é onde fica o botão de _off_ de Alice.

Conversamos bastante e quando o sinal tocou de novo Edward me arrastou até a sala. O resto da aula passou normalmente, tirando Edward me cutucando durante a mesma, mas acho que isso iria virar rotina a partir de hoje.

O sinal tocou avisando que a aula tinha acabado. Foi um tumulto sem igual para chegar até o estacionamento da faculdade, eu acabei indo com Emmett na BMW de Rosalie, ele tinha vindo com ela, para não ser obrigada a ir na frente por Alice, ao lado de Edward, de novo.

**Dois dias depois**

Esses dois dias tinham sido relativamente fáceis, com relação à faculdade, nenhum dos professores eram tão chatos, a não ser pela Gianna, ela era simplesmente linda, mas totalmente arrogante e impaciente.

Tanya continua olhando para mim como se quisesse me matar, eu acho que é por causa de Edward, até porque foi ele que terminou com ela e desde então ela o vem perseguindo e para ajudar um pouquinho à situação o Edward só fala comigo na aula.

Tínhamos acabado de almoçar e Edward e eu teríamos que fazer o trabalho, optei por fazer o trabalho bem antes da data de entrega para ter mais tempo se algum outro trabalho fosse pedido pelos professores, o que é muito comum em faculdades.

-Bella, vamos começar? – Edward perguntou do escritório.

-Sim – respondi, indo até lá.

Sentamos e começamos a fazer o trabalho, íamos conversando e bebendo cerveja ao longo do tempo e estava realmente divertido, tirávamos sarro de tudo. Agora não sei se era pela bebida ou se estava realmente engraçado as coisas que nós estávamos dizendo.

Já estávamos sentados no chão, o trabalho estava quase terminado, só faltava a capa que eu estava fazendo.

-Eu ajudo! – Edward disse quando viu meu esforço para pegar a latinha de cerveja que estava em cima da escrivaninha.

Na hora que meu dedo estava quase se encostando à lata, perdi meu equilíbrio e cai em cima de Edward. Na verdade caí deitada em cima de Edward e se instalou um silêncio que chegou a ser constrangedor.

Mas o que eu menos esperava aconteceu. Não sei se foi pelo momento, ou se Edward estava precisando disso tanto quanto eu, mas nos beijamos, ele enlaçou minha cintura e se sentou, sem interromper o beijo, me deixando em seu colo. As mãos dele apertaram mais a minha cintura e as minhas foram para o seu cabelo.

Ficamos nisso mais um tempo, até que eu parei o beijo pela falta de ar. Ele deixou nossas testas coladas e meu deu um selinho.

-Edward, eu... – eu comecei a dizer, mas ele me cortou com outro beijo. Melhor que o anterior, com uma coisa envolvida, com amor...

-Bella, eu não sei com que roupa... Ops! – Alice começou a entrar no escritório dizendo, mas quando viu o que Edward e eu estávamos fazendo logo calou a boca e saiu, mas nem eu nem Edward tínhamos percebido a presença dela.

-Edward,... Acho melhor... Irmos nos trocar para... A aula – disse com pausas para respirar melhor.

-Também acho – ele disse, mas dava para perceber que ele não estava com vontade de fazer isso. Muito menos eu.

Levantei-me de seu colo e sai do escritório, fui até o closet e coloquei a roupa que Alice tinha separado para mim, uma calça skinny e uma blusa branca com um coletinho bege, com uma sapatilha vermelha da Carmen Steffens.

Saí do quarto e fui para a sala, depois de um tempo Alice, Edward e Emmett saíram também de seus respectivos quartos. Fomos para a faculdade e Edward e eu não trocamos nenhuma palavra sobre o beijo, que não poderia ser considerado beijo, porque aquilo já não era _só_ um beijo.

A aula acabou e fomos para o apartamento, Emmett dessa vez tinha ido com o mesmo carro que a gente (o que foi muito fora do comum ele estar pronto na hora).

Eu cheguei muito cansada da aula e com dor de cabeça, pois os professores não paravam de falar nunca. Já no quarto coloquei meu pijama, tirei minha maquiagem e fiz um coque. Fui até a cozinha e encontro ninguém mais ninguém menos que Edward tomando água, tomei um copo também.

-Boa Noite – desejei a ele.

-Durma bem, Bella – ele disse e pude sentir as minhas bochechas assumirem uma cor semelhante a de um pimentão.

Assim que entrei no quarto, pude ver Alice, na cama do meio, já dormindo e Rosalie, na primeira cama do quarto, tuitando sobre a sua vida. Encaminhei-me até a minha, que era a última e me deitei, virei de costas para as meninas e desejei boa noite a Rosalie.

Minha mente ficou viajando, até que comecei a pensar no que tinha acontecido hoje, antes da aula.

Será que é possível uma pessoa se apaixonar perdidamente depois do primeiro beijo?

* * *

><p><strong>Oi pessoinhas, tudo bem? Quanto tempo néh?<strong>

**Então, desculpa pela demora! Minha escola entrou na semana da gincana e foi uma correria só!**

**Provavelmente o próximo capítulo só saia na semana que vem, pois essa semana é a de provas e não posso ficar muito tempo no PC!**

**Percebi que o número de reviews caiu, então por favor mandem. Fico bem mais motivada.**

**Não se esqueçam de ir no blog ver a roupa:**

w w w. b a b y e - l o v e l y. b l o g s p o t. c o m

**Tirem os espaços!**

**Obrigada e Beijocas muchachas(os)!**


	8. Conversa Desagradável

**Conversa Desagradável**

**BELLA POV**

Tinha se passado um mês que começaram as aulas **[N/A:** contando que as aulas começaram no início de fevereiro**]** e um pouco mais que três semanas que Edward e eu nos beijamos pela segunda vez. Conversamos sobre isso e decidimos que íamos ser amigos a partir daquele dia, estávamos seguindo à risca o que combinamos. Agora era Edward e Bella pra cá, Edward e Bella pra lá e etc. Todos estavam achando isso estranho, pois não nos aturávamos antes de vir para a faculdade, mas nem ligavam para isso direito. A única que não estava gostando nem um pouco disso era Alice, toda vez que Edward e eu saíamos, mesmo que fosse para comprar doces no mercado aqui perto, ela ficava nervosa e falava para Edward:

-Ela também é minha melhor amiga!

E eu e ele caíamos na risada deixando-a mais nervosa ainda.

Jasper havia pedido Alice em namoro a exatas duas semanas que chagamos aqui. Foi muito fofo, estávamos assistindo um filme de romance (ganhamos dos meninos no pedra, papel, tesoura!) e quando acabou Jasper a pediu em namoro e ela que já estava com lágrimas nos olhos por conta do filme, chorou mais ainda. E então, sobrou Edward e eu de vela dentro daquela casa.

Há dois dias mais ou menos eu recebi um telefonema de meus pais, estavam avisando que iam dar uma festa em homenagem aos seu 25 anos de casados, como minha mãe era organizadora de eventos, nem preciso dizer que ela estava totalmente animada. A festa iria ser no salão de eventos dos Hale **[N/A: **Alguém aí sabe como é o nome dos pais de Rosalie e Jasper? Pois é, nem eu! **] **e a mãe de Edward e Alice, Esme, iria decorar, pois era decoradora de interiores.

E nesse momento estávamos os seis no shopping. Edward, Jasper e Emmett assistindo um filme de terror cujo nome eu não lembro e eu, Alice e Rosalie fazendo compras para a festa. Eu já tinha comprado o meu vestido e sapato, Rosalie também, só restava Alice decidir entre um roxo e um rosa. No final escolheu um azul! Vai entender né?

O filme que os meninos estavam vendo, provavelmente, já tinha acabado pela hora que entraram na sala, isso quer dizer que Alice demorou mais ou menos duas horas para escolher um vestido, já que eu e Rosalie escolhemos assim que entramos no shopping. Então fomos até o cinema encontrar com eles.

**EDWARD POV**

O filme já tinha acabado e estávamos sentados numa das mesinhas da lanchonete do cinema esperando as meninas, como foi combinado com elas, tomando uma coca-cola, aliás, eu tomando uma coca-cola, Jasper tomando água e Emmett cerveja. **[N/A: **Vamos fingir que lá não precisa ter 21 anos para beber ok? 18 tá suficiente.**]**

-Edward, e você e a Bella? – Jasper perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu e Bella? Nada a vê Jasper.

-Edward, até eu já saquei que você ta caidinho por ela! – Emmett disse. Se ele burro do jeito que é já tinha percebido, com certeza estava muito evidente.

-Ok, mas agora morreu o assunto porque elas estão chegando! – disse, querendo fugir da conversa.

**BELLA POV**

-Oi meninos! – Alice disse no seu humor empolgado de sempre quando estávamos chegando à mesa onde os meninos estavam sentados. Coloquei minhas sacolas (que eram apenas duas) no chão ao lado da cadeira de Edward e tomei um gole de sua coca-cola.

-Oi Alice! – os três disseram em uníssono.

-Vamos? – perguntei. Eu tinha deixado para fazer a minha mala um dia antes da viagem e acabamos indo ao shopping, precisava chegar em casa logo.

-Vamos! – Edward falou e deu para perceber pelo seu tom de voz que ele estava incomodado com algo.

Edward levantou e pegou as minhas sacolas do chão e os meninos fizeram os mesmos com as sacolas das respectivas namoradas e fomos em direção ao estacionamento.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa e a coisa que eu mais queria era arrumar logo essa mala e ir pra minha cama dormir!

XxX

Todos nós já estávamos na casa de nossos pais depois de uma cansativa viagem. Alice me ligou dizendo que era para eu ir para lá dentro de quinze minutos para me arrumar e eu estava pegando meu vestido e sapato para ir.

-Emm, se importa se eu pegar seu carro para ir à casa dos Cullen? – perguntei a Emmett na cozinha, onde ele estava agarrado a minha mãe. É acredite Emmett parece um bebê quando está com a mamãe!

-Não Bellinha, pode pegar!

-Ok! Nos vemos na festa! Tchau – disse indo para a garagem.

Liguei o meu carro e fui para a casa dos Cullen me arrumar.

* * *

><p><strong>Me desculpem minhas lindas(os)! Eu sei que demorei muuuuuuuuito dessa vez, mas essas duas semanas foram totalmente corridas! Primeiro: era semana de provas então o meu tempo no PC diminui muito. Segundo: foi dado o resultado da gincana, que a minha equipe ganhou #pulaegrita!. E Terceiro: sexta feira teve a entrega de um trabalho importantíssimo na escola valendo 7 e dediquei a minha semana inteira nele.<strong>

**Mas cá estou eu com mais um capítulo, que confesso que ficou um pouquinho menor do que o de custume, mas vai ser compensado, porque no máximo até terça-feira será postado o próximo! **

**Bom gostaria de dar um recadinho a duas leitoras:**

**WTF: **_Flor, não fui abduzida não, to vivinha da silva ok? _

**Lizz: **_Gostaria de saber se você é alguma escritora profissional, porque se for me passe seus livros e avaliarei da mesma forma que vc avaliou a minha Fic. Então só peço uma coisa, antes de fazer exigências escreva a sua própria fic e veja o quanto é difícil agradar a todas as leitoras ok?_

**Não pensem que eu não aceito críticas a minha história, mas é só vcs lerem a review que ela mandou e verão o quanto ela foi grossa!**

**Bom desculpem-me mais uma vez pela demora, mas lembrem - se que talvez amanhã tenha um capítulo novinho esperando por vcs!**

**Beijos **


	9. Festa Parte I

**Festa**

Estacionei o jipe de Emmett na frente da casa dos Cullen. Peguei meu vestido e sapato do banco do carona e desci do carro. Toquei a campainha e Edward logo apareceu para abrir a porta para mim.

-Oi Bella, pode subir. Allie está te esperando.

-Ok!

Subi até o quarto de Alice e ela estava colocando sua roupa sobre a cama.

-Alice, cadê o seu vestido azul que você comprou ontem? – perguntei, notando que o vestido azul do estilo "tomara que caia" que ela tinha comprado no dia anterior não estava em cima da cama.

-Ai Bellinha, eu descobri que Jéssica Stanley comprou um vestido igual o meu! Eu não posso ir com a mesma roupa que aquela desclassificada e... – e ela continuou com o drama.

-Ok! Entendi. Mas cadê a Rose? – perguntei, cortando-a.

-Já está chegando!

Dez minutos depois, meu vestido estava estendido na cama de Alice também e Rosalie já tinha chegado. Só um detalhe a festa começava as 21h00min e ainda era 15h00min, ou seja, faltava seis (seis!) horas para a festa!

-Bellinha, vai tomando banho, enquanto eu vou arrumando a roupa de Rosalie – pronto! Começou a joguinho de fazer a Bella de boneca!

-Ok, mamãe! – brinquei e ainda a vi fazendo cara feia quando eu estava entrando no banheiro.

Tomei meu banho bem devagar, pois ainda estava um pouco cansada da viagem longa de avião.

Saí do banheiro com um roupão de Alice e ela logo entrou para tomar o seu banho. Rosalie pediu para eu ir até o outro banheiro** [N / A: **O quarto de Alice tem dois banheiros, sendo que só um tem Box para tomar banho, o outro é só para arrumar cabelo, maquiagem etc.!**]**, pois iria começar a fazer o meu cabelo. Fui até lá e depois de um tempinho senti as mãos suaves dela em meu couro cabeludo. Fechei meus olhos e relaxei, acho que até cochilei um pouquinho. Rosalie terminou o seu trabalho e foi tomar seu banho, enquanto isso Alice colocou bobs em seu cabelo curto e foi fazer minha maquiagem.

-Florzinha, coloque seu vestido e sapato. – Alice pediu. Nem tinha percebido que ela já tinha acabado.

Coloquei meu vestido vermelho de alcinhas que abria uma saia rodada logo abaixo da cintura, onde tinha um laço. Calcei minhas sandálias brancas e douradas, coloquei uma pulseira linda dourada e brincos da mesma cor com pérolas incrustadas e para finalizar peguei minha bolsa-carteira da Yves Saint Laurent. Me olhei no espelho e vi o meu cabelo, uma trança embutida lateral emoldurava meu rosto e Alice fez uma maquiagem dourada suave, linda!

Rosalie saiu do banheiro e fez seu cabelo enquanto Alice terminava a própria maquiagem. Rapidamente Rose terminou de se arrumar, colocando um vestido azul frente única (com um decote generoso, diga-se de passagem) com uma faixa preta marcando a cintura fina. Calçou seu sapato Valentino e pegou sua bolsa-carteira preta. Alice também terminou colocando um vestido nude de babados com um cinto preto que tinha um laço ao lado. Calçou seus scarpins pretos e pegou sua carteira preta também. Quando fui olhar pela janela, percebi que já havia anoitecido, olhei no relógio e eram 21h00min. Como assim?

-Alice, nós passamos seis horas trancadas dentro desse quarto nos arrumando! – era para ser uma pergunta, mas o meu espanto acabou se sobressaindo, deixando-a uma exclamação.

-Você acha muito? – ela perguntou.

-Não, imagina! – respondi irônica.

-Ok! Parem de discutir, vamos logo que o Emm já deve estar me esperando! – Rose disse e só faltou babar falando do meu irmão.

Descemos as escadas e logo vi um par de olhos verdes esmeralda em cima de mim. Edward estava lindo, o cabelo mais bagunçado do que o de costume, usando um terno preto. Simplesmente maravilhoso!

As meninas foram direto de encontro com os respectivos namorados e ficaram trocando carícias com os mesmos, portanto só me restou ir falar com o deus grego, ou melhor, Edward.

-Você está maravilhosa! – ele disse, quando me aproximei.

-Digo o mesmo!

-Vamos? – Edward perguntou um pouco mais alto para tirar os dois casais, que ali se encontravam, de seus transes.

Eu fui no carro de Edward, Alice e Jasper no Porshe amarelo de Alice e Emmett e Rosalie no jipe que eu tinha isso para a casa dos Cullen.

Quando chegamos o estacionamento do salão já estava lotado, isso porque a festa só tinha começado há vinte minutos. Edward estacionou em uma vaga bem escondida no fundo do terreno. Desceu do carro e deu a volta para me ajudar a fazer o mesmo, porque vamos combinar que Isabella sozinha já é desastrada e ainda mais com um salto imenso, com certeza não ia dar certo.

Dito e feito! Na hora em que me coloquei de pé, o salto prendeu em uma das pedrinhas que cobriam o solo úmido e se Edward não me segurasse pela cintura, eu ia parar no chão.

Entramos no salão já lotado e procuramos pela mesa que minha mãe tinha reservado para nós. Eu, Alice e Rose nos sentamos e os meninos foram buscar bebidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Galera, pequeno probleminha na hora de postar. O Fanfiction comeu um pedaço da capítulo e tbm sumiu no meu PC, portanto vou postar depois como a segunda parte ook?<strong>

**Bom eu sei q disse q ia postar na terça mas infelizmente não deu! Não sei qdo vai sair a segunda pate porque eu não consigo encontrar aqui! Provavelmente vou ter q escrever de novo.**

**Bom Bjkas e visitem o blog para ver as roupas. E tbm sigam porque a qualquer momento podem sair atualizações sobre a fic como o cronograma de aulas deles, fotos das casas e tal! Pra quem não lembra o endereço é esse: (tirem os espaços)**

**w w w. b a b y e - l o v e l y . b l o g s p o t . c o m**


	10. Festa Parte II

**Festa - Parte II**

Depois de três drinks e muita conversa, tocou uma das minhas músicas preferidas e, pelo visto, Edward percebeu e me convidou para dançar.

_Para ouvir: Everytime we touch – Cascada_

Edward nos conduziu para a pista de dança e começamos a dançar no ritma frenético da música, quando começou a tocar o refrão eu percebi o quanto essa música era perfeita para nós dois, pelo menos da minha parte era.

_Cuz every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_**Porque toda hora nos tocamos, eu tenho este sentimento e sempre nos beijamos eu juro que posso voar.**_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side._

_**Você não pode sentir o meu coração bater rápido, eu quero que esse último, preciso de você ao meu lado.**_

Acho que ele também percebeu, pois foi se aproximando cada vez mais de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

-Vou te fazer voar!

E me beijou não se importou que meus pais ou os dele ou até mesmo a cidade inteira estivessem vendo, bom eu também não me importei nem um pouco, poderia ficar ali o resto da minha vida sem reclamar.

Nos separamos e ficamos nos olhando com um sorriso bobo no rosto, até que Edward me puxou para fora da pista e me levou para uma parte meio isolada do salão.

-Desculpe, mas eu preciso disso de novo! – dito isso ele me beijou novamente.

O beijo começou calmo e apaixonado e quando ele ia se tornar mais profundo, senti alguém puxando o meu cabelo. Separei-me de Edward e vi Tanya me puxando.

-Quem você pensa que é para beijar o _meu Eddie_? – ela me perguntou soltando meu cabelo e me virando de frente para ela, segurando os meus ombros.

-Primeiro, tire as mãos de mim, segundo eu não o beijei, ele que me beijou e terceiro, ele é seu? Porque não está escrito na testa dele _Tanya, ou melhor,_ _piriguete_! – respondi

Foi nesse instante que senti uma mão no meu rosto. Ela tinha me dado um tapa? ATREVIDA!

-Não acredito que você fez isso! – gritei para ela

Dei um tapa muito mais forte nela e por pouco não se desequilibra e cai no chão. Senti alguém me puxando para longe da confusão. Olhei para trás e vi que era Rosalie.

-Bella o que aconteceu com você?

- Quem ela pensa que é para falar _meu Eddie_? E aquele tapa foi a gota d'água!

-Bella, amiga já sei o que aconteceu. Você está com ciúmes do Edward!

Eu? Ciúmes do Edward? Ok, pode até ser mais seria ciúmes de amigo, não seria?

-Pode até ser que eu esteja com ciúmes, mas ciúmes de amigo...

-Bellita, acorda você está com ciúmes do Edward porque você está apaixonada por ele fofa! – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto e quase pulando de alegria.

Será que era isso? Eu já tinha essa suspeita, mas não pensei que fosse verdade. Simplesmente pensei que fosse o mesmo ciúmes que sentia por Alice ou por Rosalie.

-Eu? Apaixonada pelo Edward? – me perguntei, mas sabia que era a verdade! – É isso Rose! Eu estou apaixonada pelo Edward.

Sai dali correndo para falar com ele, já não tinha mais a multidão onde eu e Tanya tínhamo-nos estapeado, fui para a nossa mesa. Nada dele. Fui para o jardim de trás do salão e vi a cena mais horrível que podia ver nesse momento.

Edward estava beijando Tanya

* * *

><p><strong>Notícia boa, consegui recuperar a outra parte do cap.! <strong>

**Bom, desculpa pelo atraso, mas andei meio desanimada porque o número de reviews caiu muuito! Mas postei do mesmo jeito.**

**Espero mais reviews desse capítulo, até porque foi bombástico!**

**Roupas no meu blog! **

**w w w . b a b y e - l o v e l y . b l o g s p o t . c o m**

**Bjos**


	11. Festa Parte II Por Edward

**Bom gente, esse é o POV do Edward da segunda parte da Festa(a melhor!). **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Festa – Parte II<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Depois de três drinks e muita conversa, tocou uma música que pela animação de Bella ao escutá-la era uma de suas preferidas. Bom dessa forma a tirei para dançar e a mesma aceitou de bom grado.

_Para ouvir: Everytime we touch_

Conduzi-nos para a pista de dança e começamos a dançar no ritmo frenético da música, assim que o refrão tocou, percebi que se encaixava perfeitamente no que eu sentia quando estava com Bella.

_Cuz every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_**Porque toda hora nos tocamos, eu tenho este sentimento e sempre nos beijamos eu juro que posso voar.**_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side._

_**Você não pode sentir o meu coração bater rápido, eu quero que esse último, preciso de você ao meu lado.**_

A necessidade de beijá-la ouvindo essa música só aumentou.

-Vou te fazer voar! – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e a beijei como se fosse a última coisa que faria na minha vida, pouco me importando para os pais dela ou os meus, ou até mesmo a cidade inteira estar nos olhando pelo show que estávamos dando dançando. Mas ela estava correspondendo e acho que também não se importando.

Quando nos separamos, percebi que eu estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e vi que ela também estava. A puxei para uma parte mais isolada do já tão conhecido salão** [N/A: Como esse é o único salão de festas da cidade, todas as festas aconteciam ali, e pelos Cullen serem tão conhecidos, freqüentavam-no muito] **e disse:

-Desculpe, mas eu preciso disso de novo! – e então a beijei novamente.

Eu poderia ficar ali a beijando a minha vida inteira sem reclamar, mas bem na hora em que eu ia aprofundar o beijo, Bella se separou de mim. Abri os olhos como se tivesse levado um choque.

-Quem você pensa que é para beijar o _meu Eddie_? – Tanya disse a Bella, virando-a de frente e segurando seus ombros.

-Primeiro, tire as mãos de mim, segundo eu não o beijei, ele que me beijou e terceiro, ele é seu? Porque não está escrito na testa dele _Tanya, ou melhor,_ _piriguete_! – Bella respondeu.

Nesse momento Tanya deu um tapa no precioso rosto de Bella.

-Não acredito que você fez isso! – Bella gritou.

Dito isso ela deu um tapa muito mais forte em Tanya, fazendo com que ela quase fosse ao chão. Então Rosalie apareceu atrás de Bella e a levou para longe dali.

Peguei Tanya pelo braço e a puxei para o jardim de trás do salão.

-Tanya, eu posso saber que porra foi essa? – disse, nem preciso dizer que já estava irado.

-Oh! Eddie, estava cuidando do que é meu. – ela disse e foi se aproximando de mim perigosamente.

A empurrei brutalmente e ela cambaleou um pouco antes de se estabilizar de novo.

-Cuidando do que é seu? Tanya, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que fazem dois meses que nós TERMINAMOS! – eu simplesmente berrei a última palavra.

Ela não disse nada, só se jogou em cima de mim e me beijou. A empurrei a tempo de ver uma menina de um cabelo castanho lindo correndo dali. E eu sabia quem era dona desse cabelo. Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>TanTanTanTan!<strong>

**Eu voltei meu povo! E com um cap. q eu gostei muito e vcs? Deixem suas opiniões por favor! **

**Gente, gostaria de perguntar uma coisa. Vc gostariam q eu respondesse as reviews? Por favor se quiserem me informem pls!**

**Bom, e agora o que acontece com a Bellita, coitada! E seria interessante se vcs ouvissem a música lendo o cap, fica mais emocionante.**

**Bom, florzinhas do meu jardim, to indo! Prometo que não demoro tanto pra postar da proxima vez!**

**Beijos com sabor de chocolate!**


	12. Eu Estou Pedindo

**Eu Estou Pedindo**

**Música do capítulo: **_**Please Don't Leave Me - Pink**_

_Edward estava beijando Tanya._

Correr foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando vi aquela cena horrorosa.

Passei pela nossa mesa e peguei a minha carteira e depois passei por Alice rapidamente para avisar que estava indo para a minha casa, tive que inventar que estava passando mal e se ela engoliu ou não, pouco me importava.

Saí como um furacão pela porta da frente e fui em direção a minha casa, que, por sorte, ficava a poucos quilômetros do salão.

Senti as lágrimas começarem a brotar de meus olhos e não precisei de espelho para saber que estava borrando toda a linda maquiagem que as meninas fizeram. Não agüentando a dor que aqueles saltos estavam me causando, os tirei e fui caminhando sozinha, chorando e descalça.

Meu estado estava deplorável e eu sabia disso. Abri a porta de casa e não me importei de trancá-la. Me arrastei até o meu quarto(realmente, não sei com que forças) e me joguei na cama, deixando as sandálias e a carteira por qualquer canto do cômodo.

Chorei, chorei muito. Chorei como nunca havia chorado em toda a minha vida. Não sabia realmente se chorava de raiva, de ódio de mim mesma por ter pensado que ele poderia sentir o mesmo por mim ou se era por _dor, _a dor que aquele idiota estava me causando agora.

Aquele idiota, que por acaso, antes de irmos para a faculdade, eu o odiava profundamente, e por aquele mesmo idiota que eu descobri estar perdidamente, incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada. **[N/A: Sabe, eu conheço essa frase de algum lugar, mas não me lembro de onde...s2]**

**EDWARD POV**

-Que merda! – sussurrei para mim mesmo.

-Eddie, vamos para a minha casa, amor! –Tanya disse e a minha vontade era de matar essa louca.

-Tanya, vou falar só mais uma vez e espero sinceramente que dessa vez você entenda! – eu disse e ela fez uma cara de ofendida. – NÓS TERMINAMOS HÁ DOIS MESES!

-Edward, foi só um mal-entendido!

-TANYA, NÓS TERMINAMOS E EU NÃO QUERO REATAR, ATÉ PORQUE EU ESTOU APAIXONADO POR OUTRA PESSOA E VOCÊ ACABOU DE ME FERRAR COM O QUE FEZ AGORA!

-É aquelazinha né? Eu já deveria saber!

Ela continuou reclamando, mas eu não me importei à mínima. A única coisa que eu precisava era encontrar Bella. Procurei por todos os cantos daquele salão até que encontrei Alice conversando com Rosalie na nossa mesa.

-Alice, você sabe onde a Bella está? – perguntei

-A Bella estava passando mal e foi pra casa dela Edward. Ela não te contou?

-Não, mas eu vou lá ver como ela está. – falei

Fui até o estacionamento e entrei no meu Volvo. Arranque dali em direção a casa da Bella.

Cheguei lá e abri a porta da frente, que não estava trancada e gritei por ela, depois só ouvi uma porta batendo e o barulho da mesma sendo trancada.

**BELLA POV**

Ouvi o barulho da porta da frente no andar de baixo sendo aberta e logo depois alguém gritando o meu nome. Edward.

Levantei praticamente na velocidade da luz e bati a porta, trancando-a. Ainda conseguia ouvi-lo me chamando, mas iria ignorá-lo. Seus passos foram se aproximando do meu quarto.

-Bella! – ele gritava enquanto batia na porta – Bella, deixa eu falar com você!

Eu estava decidida a ignorá-lo com todas as minhas forças e por mais que as coisas fossem ficar absurdamente estranhas na faculdade, estava disposta a fazê-lo.

Ele gritou por mais uns cinco minutos e eu o ignorei. Então ele desistiu, parou de chamar por mim e a dor da rejeição veio com força total. Me joguei na cama de novo e deixei que as minhas lágrimas inundassem o meu travesseiro e edredom novamente.

Até que ouvi alguém batendo na porta da minha sacada.

-Bella, deixa eu entrar! – Edward pediu novamente – _Eu estou pedindo!_

Abri a porta de vidro e ele me olhou espantado.

-Bella, vo-você estava chorando?

'Não cara-pálida, to borrando minha maquiagem de propósito!' pensei. Mas não fui capaz de dizer nada, dei as costas para ele e sentei na minha cama novamente.

-Bella...Er...Eu queria que você entendesse que eu não beijei a Tanya...

-Não, Edward? Não foi isso que eu vi. – eu o cortei.

-O que eu quero dizer é que eu estava tentando fazê-la entender que nós terminamos, mas ela não quer aceitar isso e você sabe...

É realmente ela não aceita que eles terminaram, mas isso não explica nada.

-E então depois que eu gritei com ela, ela se jogou em cima de mim, e você pode ter visto só essa parte e entendido mal e tal...

-E por que eu acreditaria nisso, Edward?

-Por que... eu...estou loucamente apaixonado por você! – ele falou tão rápido a última parte que não sabia se o que eu tinha entendido foi o que ele disse.

-O-o quê? – foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Bella. Eu não sei como, mas depois daquele beijo, eu passei a te enxergar de outra forma e descobri a pessoa maravilhosa que você é...

-Edward, vai embora daqui!

-Como é que é?

-Edward, por favor, vai embora daqui!

Ele me olhou completamente surpreso, mas fez o que eu pedi.

Oh Meu Deus! Isabella, como você pode ser tão estúpida? O menino pelo qual você acaba de descobrir que está apaixonada te diz que está apaixonado por você e a única coisa que você faz é mandá-lo embora! Como eu sou idiota, mas eu precisava processar o que ele me disse.

Por mais que eu não quisesse, eu acreditei quando ele contou que conversou com Tanya e ela o agarrou logo depois e o mais importante eu acreditei eu ele estava 'loucamente apaixonado por mim' como ele mesmo disse. E eu ainda o mando embora? Realmente eu devo estar com um problema muito sério.

Levantei da cama num pulo e corri escada abaixo, se eu tivesse sorte, ainda conseguiria encontrar com ele na rua.

Mas quando me coloquei para fora de casa, pude ver seu Volvo brilhante na esquina e minha esperança se esvaiu com a mesma rapidez que tinha vindo.

Corri atrás do meu celular e o encontrei na carteira que estava jogada num canto em meu quarto e mandei uma mensagem para Edward.

'_Nós podemos conversar?'_

Depois de mais ou menos dois minutos ele me respondeu:

'_Por quê? Porque pelo que eu me lembre, você me mandou embora a cinco minutos!'_

'_Volta aqui, por favor!_Eu estou pedindo!_'_

E depois de segundos, vi um carro virando a esquina. Um Volvo brilhante virando a esquina.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey galerinha! Tudo bem com vcs? (dando uma de Sabrina Sato!)<strong>

**E agora, como vai ser a conversa deles?Confesso que nem eu sei!**

**Reviews:**

**WTF: **_Eu concordo plenamente! Beijos_

**Joan Swift: **_Magina, linda, a escola acaba com qualuer um. Compreendo completamente! Cap. Postado! Beijos_

**DaysCullenB.S: **_Eu concordo. Bom tadinho do Edward, mas todo homem dá uma de burro néh? Cap. Postado! Beijos_

**Thas: **_Own, linda. O seu comentário foi fundamental para eu postar o próximo capítulo de Sol do Meio Dia, muuuuito obrigado mesmo. Deixei a pulga atrás da orelha? Ahh linda não é audácia nenhuma, preciso que vocês digam se a Fic está boa ou não! E só não aumentei esse cap, pois já estava pronto quando você madou a review. Mas vou tentar aumentar o próximo! Beijos_


	13. Você Já Disse Isso

**Você Já Disse Isso**

**Música do capítulo: **_**I Love You – Avril Lavigne**_

**BELLA POV**

Em segundos, Edward já estava na porta de casa. Pedi para ele se sentar e peguei um copo de água para mim, precisava me acalmar.

-Bom, eu não sei por onde começar... – ele disse, mas eu o cortei.

-O que você disse é verdade?

-É Bella, é a mais pura verdade. – ele tomou fôlego e continuou – Bom, depois daquele beijo, antes de ir para faculdade, eu comecei a te ver como uma mulher e não mais como aquela chatinha que freqüentava a minha casa por causa da Alice.

-Hey, eu não era chatinha! – me defendi rindo.

-Ah! Era sim! – ele riu, mas voltou a ficar sério – E daí, nós nos aproximamos por conta da faculdade, e eu fui descobrindo quem você era de verdade, a mulher que você é de verdade, e eu fui me apaixonando por você, Bella. E depois daquele trabalho, em que você ficou um pouquinho alterada por causa da cerveja, mas eu estava perfeitamente bem, só serviu para eu comprovar o que eu estou sentindo. Bella eu estou apaixonado por você! – e depois ainda continuou contando o fora que tinha dado em Tanya. Que eu ri muito por sinal.

Instalou-se aquele silêncio constrangedor na casa.

-Edward, eu...também estou...apaixonada...por você! – eu revelei e ele ficou totalmente surpreso.

-É sério? – ele perguntou e eu só assenti.

-Bom, então acho que posso fazer isso néh? – ele perguntou levantando o meu queixo e olhando bem nos meus olhos. Entendi, ele queria um beijo.

-Acho que pode. – eu disse sorrindo e ele se aproximou, me beijando. O beijo foi se aprofundando e quando dei por mim, estávamos deitados no sofá.

-Edward... acho que...é melhor...parar! – eu tentava dizer alguma coisa, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

Então ele se deu conta do que estávamos prestes a fazer e saiu de cima de mim e ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

-Você quer voltar para a festa? – ele perguntou e eu ajeitei o meu vestido

-Humm...Pode ser, mas acho que mais tarde! – eu disse o puxando pela camisa e o beijando novamente, minhas mãos voaram para o seu cabelo e as dele foram para a minha cintura.

-Wow! O que é isso, minha gente? – ouvi Emmett gritar. Afastei-me de Edward corando e quando virei para olhá-lo, vi que todos estavam ali. Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett.

-Bella, que pegação é essa? – Alice me perguntou.

Eu corei mais ainda.

-Vamos voltar para a festa, gente? – eu perguntei – Aliás, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Sua mãe nos mandou ver como você estava, porque você disse que estava passando mal. Mas parece que você está muito bem, néh Edward? – Alice respondeu.

Como se fosse possível, eu corei muito mais.

Fomos até o salão e quando chegamos, nos sentamos na nossa mesa. E Emmett quis quebrar o silêncio com uma pergunta completamente constrangedora, diga-se de passagem.

-Bella, você gostaria de nos contar o porque de você e o Edward estarem se beijando como loucos lá em casa?

-Emmett! – Rosalie ralhou com ele.

Eu só escondi minha cabeça no peito de Edward, que estava com uma em minha cintura, o abraçando.

A festa continuou divertida, com as piadas, um quanto constrangedoras, de Emmett, os surtos de Alice, tirando os olhares fulminantes de Tanya em cima de mim, e isso estava começando a me incomodar um pouquinho.

Fui até o banheiro e dei de cara com ela lá dentro. Ela se aproximou apontando um dedo na minha cara.

-Olha aqui, se você pensa que vai ficar com o Edward, queridinha, pode ir tirando seu cavalinho da chuva! Porque o Edward é meu e não seu ok?

-Não, Tanya, não está ok! Se você não sacou, ele te deu um fora, muito bem dado por sinal. E não quer saber de você! E o Edward não é mais seu, fofa!

Saí do banheiro deixando-a falando sozinha e fui em direção a mesa, quando Jacob, meu ex-namorado, parou na minha frente!

-Bells, você está bem? Sua mãe disse que você estava passando mal. Já melhorou? Quer que eu te leve para casa?

- Não, Jacob, já melhorei, porque outra pessoa me levou para casa, e não me chama de Bells, eu odeio esse apelido!

- Foi aquele branquelo, não foi?

-Isso não é mais da sua conta! – eu disse e dei as costas para ele. Hoje eu estou má! Segunda pessoa que eu dou as costas!

A festa correu de resto tudo bem! Mas daí todo mundo começou a reclamar de cansaço e eu também estava sentindo um pouco. Daí resolvemos fazer uma sessão de filmes na casa de Edward e Alice. Despedi-me de todos e fui com Edward em direção ao seu carro. Esperamos todos entrarem e irem em direção a casa dos Cullen. Então Edward me pegou pela cintura e afundou o rosto em meus cabelos.

-Eu te amo – ele sussurrou.

-Eu também

-Eu te amo – ele sussurrou de novo

-_Você já disse isso_. – eu falei rindo.

-Eu sei, e vou falar o quanto for necessário!

-Humm, então vem cá. – eu falei e puxei sua boca para a minha, nos beijamos até que meu celular começou a tocar.

-_Bella, cadê vocês?_- Alice berrou assim que eu atendi a ligação

-Calma, Allie, estamos indo!

-_Vem logo! E parem de se pegar! _– ela nos repreendeu

-Ok, Alice. – eu disse, e depois desligava o celular.

-Vamos, sua irmã está tendo um treco!

Entramos no Volvo e pegamos a estrada, conversando sobre banalidades. Até que eu senti uma claridade no meu rosto, uma pancada e depois tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooie meus amore! Tudo bom?<strong>

**Eu sei, demorei sim, mas voltei! om um cap com o final de suspense! Espero bastante reviews!**

**Um beijo com sabor de chocolate para: **Joan Swift, DaysCullenB.S, FehCullen e WTF!

**Meninas, vcs são meu combustível!**

**Bjo grande!**


	14. Espero Que Ele Goste de Mim

**Nota: As leitoras que estavam desesperadas, eles sofreram um acidente sim, mas é lógico que eu não ia os matar não éh?**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que ele goste de mim!<strong>

**ESME POV**

A festa de Renée e Charlie estava muito divertida, começou a tocar músicas dos anos 60 e Carlisle me levou para a pista de dança. Em fim, estava muito bom até meu celular tocar.

-Alô? – eu saudei.

-Esme Cullen? – uma voz masculina perguntou.

-Sim

-Aqui é do hospital de Forks. – eu comecei a ficar assustada – Seu filho, Edward Cullen sofreu um acidente e está internado.

-...

-Senhora, você está aí?

-Ele estava sozinho no carro? – perguntei com um fio de voz

-Não, uma moça estava com ele, Isabella Swan, vamos avisar seus pais.

-Não precisa, eu os conheço e aviso. Obrigado e já estamos indo para aí. – e desliguei o telefone.

-Carlisle, era do hospital.

- O que foi, alguma emergência para mim?

-Não, Edward e Bella sofreram um acidente.

Carlisle conseguiu avisar a Renée e Charlie e fomos correndo para o hospital. Eu e Carlisle entramos no quarto de Edward e Renée e Charlie no de Bella, que eram um ao lado do outro.

**EDWARD POV**

Eu e Bella estávamos indo para a minha casa fazer uma sessão de filmes que Alice tinha planejado, conversando sobre banalidades durante o caminho e faltava pouco para chegarmos ao nosso destino, quando um carro desgovernado invadiu o meu lado da pista e bateu brutalmente de frente com o meu carro. E tudo ficou escuro.

Acordei no hospital, sentindo uma dor imensa na minha cabeça e na perna direita.

-Filho... – Esme falou. Estavam todos no meu quarto: Esme, Alice, Jasper e Carlisle.

-Cadê a Bella? Eu perguntei, me lembrando que ela estava comigo no carro.

-Oh, meu amor, ela está no quarto do lado.

-Ela está bem?

-Não muito, meu anjo.

-Como assim 'não muito' ?

-Edward, Bella ainda está desacordada e não responde aos remédios. Ela está bem mais machucada que você, já que o carro depois da batida, foi jogado num barranco bem do lado dela.

-Mãe, eu quero vê-la!

-Edward, você não pode. Fica quieto aí! – meu pai falou.

-Pai, a Bella ta muito pior que eu. Eu quero vê-la!

-Você vai receber alta logo, daí você vai poder ver a Bella.

E então eu recebi alta depois de uma semana e pude ver a Bella.

Ela realmente estava mal. Uma perna e um braço engessado, cortes por todo o seu lindo rosto e muito mais. Além do que ela continuava desacordada, mas ela já estava correspondendo aos remédios.

Charlie, Renée e Emmett não saíam do hospital e se revezavam todas as noites para dormirem lá.

Eu ficava lá quase o dia todo também, só que voltava para casa para dormir e me trocar. Mandamos atestados médicos para a faculdade avisando que havíamos sofrido um acidente, para não perdemos notas e tals, mas Alice, Jasper e

-Bom Dia. – eu disse assim que entrei, estava um pouco mais animado hoje, pois estava com um bom pressentimento.

-Bom Dia. – todos me desejaram com a mesma voz de desânimo.

A manhã se arrastou e todos foram almoçar me deixando sozinho com Bella no quarto. Me aproximei de sua cama e peguei sua mão.

-Meu amor?

-...

-Bella, meu amor, você pode me ouvir?

-Edw...Edward? – Bella respondeu. Oh Deus! Bella me respondeu!

-Bella, meu amor, sou eu!

-O que aconteceu?

-Nós sofremos um acidente, linda. Você está bem? Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira?

-Minha cabeça... Ta doendo muito!

-Calma, vou chamar o médico.

Chamei a enfermeira e ela disse que Bella iria voltar a dormir em pouco tempo, então conversei mais um pouco com ela, os pais e o irmão chegaram e conversaram com ela também, até a hora que ela apagou. Os médicos disseram que ela vai ficar mais tempo acordada a partir de agora, pois a dose de sedativos vai ser diminuída.

**...**

Uma semana se passou e Bella pôde finalmente ir para casa. O médico pediu para ficar de repouso e só poderia voltar para a faculdade depois de mais uma semana de cama. E eu não ia para a faculdade sem ela.

-Edward, vai para casa comigo? Aí, você janta conosco. – Bella perguntou quando estávamos saindo do hospital. Ela já estava podendo andar, mas o braço ainda estava engessado.

-Mas não está tarde?

-Só conversar e jantar. Depois o Emm te leva, não é? – ela perguntou para o irmão que assentiu.

-Então tudo bem.

Chegamos até sua casa e,depois de Renée avisar que logo nos chamaria para jantar, ela foi para o quarto e eu fui atrás. Assim que entrou se jogou na cama.

-Edward, e agora, como ficamos?

-Bella, por mim, ficávamos juntos, mas isso não depende só de mim...

-Você está me pedindo em namoro, Edward Cullen?

-Não sei, será, Isabella Swan?

-É Bella!

-Bella, quer namorar comigo? – eu perguntei sentando em sua cama.

-Hum...Deixe-me pensar... – ela olhou para mim e deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha dito – É lógico que sim!

Sem pensar duas vezes, a beijei, tomando cuidado para não pegar em seu braço engessado. O beijo se aprofundou e suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo e as minhas para a sua cintura, eu só o quebrei por falta de ar, mas desci em seu pescoço enchendo-o de beijos. E então parei quando ouvi Renée nos chamando.

-Vamos? – eu perguntei ofegante estendendo minha mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Claro! – ela falou assim que levantou, arrumando a roupa.

-Até porque, agora, eu terei que ser apresentado como seu namorado, não é? – perguntei puxando-a para um abraço. Ela assentiu.

-Então vamos, porque você terá que enfrentar a fúria de Charlie Swan. Vou te avisar, no dia em que eu apresentei Jacob, ele ficou me olhando duro uma semana.

-_Espero que ele goste de mim!_

-Eu também, eu também!

* * *

><p><strong>Oie desesperadas! Td bem, estão mais calmas?<strong>

**Bom Edward e Bella sofreram sim um acidente, mas graças ao cinto de segurança e air-bag(isso é uma campanha! Usem cinto de segurança, ele pode salvar vidas!KKK) ficaram bem! Até demais eu acho pelo pega na cama da Bella!**

**Espero reviews!**

**Beijos**


	15. Pricesa e Príncipe

**Princesa e Príncipe**

No dia seguinte, eu, Edward e Emmett voltamos para a faculdade, acabamos por perder duas semanas de aula e nós teríamos que correr atrás do prejuízo.

Nos despedimos dos meus pais e dos meus – agora – sogros(É tão estranho relacionar Esme e Carlisle como meus sogros!) e entramos no avião. A viagem correu tranquilamente e logo estávamos pousando no aeroporto de New Hampshire. E estavam os três lá para nos buscar: Jasper, Rosalie e Alice e assim que nos viram, seus olhares caíram para a minha mão e a de Edward entrelaçadas.

-O que isso significa? – Alice disse, lê-se gritou, assim que nos aproximamos, apontando nossas mãos.

-Calma, Alice, podemos explicar, mas antes vamos para a casa ok? Eu, Bella e o Emm estamos mortos de cansaço! – Edward respondeu.

-Está bem! Mas eu quero uma explicação! – ela disse derrotada.

Entramos no meu carro e eu arranquei em direção ao nosso apartamento. Assim que chegamos, coloquei as minhas malas em cima da cama e tomei um banho rápido pois Alice estava cobrando uma explicação sobre o nosso namoro.

Assim que saí do quarto, fui para a sala e Alice estava com um sorriso gigante no rosto, pelo visto Edward já havia contado a todos. Seu sorriso de 'menino-que-fez-arte' só comprovou minha suposição.

Na hora em que Alice me viu, pulou no meu pescoço para me dar um abraço e desejava sem parar 'Parabéns'. Depois foi a vez de Rosalie e por fim Jasper de me abraçar. Alice continuava radiante e decidiu que naquele momento iria fazer uma sessão de cinema em casa, a nossa sorte é que era sábado e não precisávamos acordar cedo no dia seguinte, porque as festas de Alice nunca acabam cedo.

Eu e Edward fomos incumbidos de locar os DVD's para assistirmos, portanto saímos do apartamento em direção a locadora que ficava na mesma rua.

-Então... – ele disse para cortar o silêncio – Alice ficou muito feliz com o nosso namoro.

-É, eu também! – eu disse e ele me puxou para um beijo delicioso, no qual ficamos uns bons minutos, até que meu celular começou a tocar. Separei-me de Edward, porém seus lábios foram para o meu pescoço e eu quase me esqueci do celular tocando freneticamente.

-_Bella, cadê vocês? _– só digo uma coisa. Alice.

-Ué, na locadora!

-_Sei... Vêm logo!_

-Já estamos indo, Alice. – disse e por pouco ela não desliga na minha cara.

-Vamos logo, porque se não, sua irmã vai enfartar! – eu avisei rindo enquanto o puxava pela mão em direção a locadora.

Entramos e rapidamente pegamos três filmes. "Meu Malvado Favorito" a pedido de Emmett, "Titanic" a pedido de nós meninas e "Atividade Paranormal" a pedido de Edward e Jasper. Pagamos e fomos para o apartamento de novo.

Assim que chegamos, Rosalie foi fazer pipoca, que era a melhor pipoca do mundo e Alice foi pegar as latinhas de cerveja na geladeira. Enquanto isso Emmett e Jasper, isso mesmo, os dois, estavam tentando instalar o aparelho de DVD, foi quando meu namorado (tudo de bom!) foi lá e botou ordem no barraco instalando o aparelho.

Assim que todos terminaram suas atividades, Emmett e Rosalie foram para a poltrona, Alice e Jasper para o sofá e para mim e Edward sobrou o chão, que Alice havia colocado várias almofadas e pego alguns cobertores. Coloquei "Meu Malvado Favorito" e me sentei ao lado de Edward, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e ele passou o braço pela minha cintura.

O filme foi muito divertido, principalmente a hora em que Agnes, a personagem mais nova do filme, grita após ganhar o unicórinio: "Você é tão fofinho!". Depois tivemos que agüentar Emmett falando isso o filme inteiro, e assim que o mesmo acabou Alice tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Fizemos uma pausa entre um filme e outro para repor o estoque de cerveja e pipoca e para irmos ao banheiro. O próximo filme escolhido foi "Atividade Paranormal" e como eu sabia que ia morrer de medo, me baseando no primeiro, me ajeitei no colo de Edward, que me abraçou e eu me senti protegida.

Alice apertou o play e o filme começou, a cada cena em que o espírito aparecia eu gritava e abraçava mais Edward, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Assim que o filme acabou eu não conseguia me mexer direito, a última cena foi a pior de todas e eu não conseguiria tirá-la da minha cabeça tão cedo. Depois de Edward me dar um copo de água com açúcar e me beijar (o que um beijo não fez, meu povo!) eu me acalmei e estava pronta para assistir Titanic e foi o que Alice pois a seguir. No final do mesmo nós, meninas, já estávamos chorando feito bebês.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco e depois que Rosalie alegou que precisava dormir, fiz o mesmo e a segui, todos acabaram seguindo nosso exemplo e foram dormir.

Mas quem disse que eu pregava o olho?

Já cheia de esperar o sono chegar, até porque eu sabia que ele não viria por conta do filme macabro, levantei da minha cama, com cuidado para não acordar as meninas, e fui para a cozinha. Bebi uns três copos de água e resolvi assistir um pouco de TV, acabei achando uma comédia romântica na TV a cabo e fiquei assistindo. Deitei-me no sofá e estava quase dormindo quando senti alguém beijar meu cabelo. Edward.

-O que a minha _princesa_ esta fazendo acordada uma hora dessas? – nem preciso dizer que quase morri nesse 'minha princesa' néh?

-Não estava conseguindo dormir e o que o meu _príncipe _está fazendo acordado a essa hora? – disse eu.

-Ouvi o barulho da TV e só vim ver quem estava aqui, mas acho que vou ficar um pouquinho... – ele falou suspendendo meus pés para que ele pudesse sentar e os colocando em seu colo.

Ele fez massagem em meus pés, depois de falar que estavam rachados e depois os beijou. Foi o que bastou para que eu me sentasse e fosse até ele.

Sentei-me em seu colo e fiz carinho em sua bochecha antes e beijá-lo. Ai que beijo era aquele, Meu Deus, eu nunca iria me acostumar em beijar Edward.

Sua mão foi para a minha cintura e a minha para sua nuca e cabelo. Nos beijamos por um bom tempo, até que tivemos que parar para buscar ar.

-Bella, assim você me mata! – ele disse ofegante, antes de eu puxá-lo para outro beijo. Só pra constar, melhor que o outro.

Acabamos que eu e ele estávamos morrendo de sono, também, com a maratona de beijos, e acabamos dormindo no sofá, juntos.

**XxXxX**

Acordei com a claridade que entrava pela janela da sala. Meu corpo estava dolorido, mas só depois de um tempo eu percebi que não estava sozinha no sofá, e então me lembrei da maratona de beijos da noite anterior e que eu e Edward dormimos aqui mesmo.

Não agüentei e lhe dei um selinho. Ele parecia um anjo enquanto dormia, seu rosto estava relaxado e ele estava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, provavelmente sonhando com alguma coisa boa.

Ele abriu os olhos e quando me viu, abriu um sorriso torto lindo, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Em seguida depositou outro selinho em meus lábios.

-Bom dia, meu amor! – eu disse.

-Bom dia, minha _princesa_! – ele respondeu.

-Eu te acordei, não foi? Eu não queria, mas não resisti! – eu me defendi.

-Não tem problema. É muito bom acordar assim, recebendo beijos.

-Quer outro, baby? – eu perguntei, mas ele não respondeu, me atacou e me deu um beijo maravilhoso.

-Vamos levantar? Daqui a pouco, os outros vão acordar... – eu falei.

-_Princesa_, está tão bom aqui! Quer levantar?

-Para ser franca, não mesmo! – eu disse e ele beijou meu pescoço.

Após mais uma maratona de beijos, decidimos levantar, pois os outros já iriam acordar e seria constrangedor ser pegos nessas circunstâncias. Na hora em que eu entrei no quarto, só Alice ainda dormia. Rosalie já tinha levantado e estava se trocando. Também me troquei.

Passamos o resto do domingo comendo bobagens e jogando Video-Game. De noite, eu tive que ir para o meu quarto e Edward para o dele e dessa vez consegui dormir sem precisar de uma maratona de beijos, me preparando para que no dia seguinte ter que dar de cara com _aquelazinha_.

* * *

><p><strong>Posso me explicar antes de vcs me matarem? kkkkkkkkk<strong>

**Oh minhas lindas! Eu viajei a semana passada** **inteira e nessa começou as minhas aulas. Então não tive tempo de atualizar! Mas aí está um capítulo um pouquinho maior que os outros! Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos com sabor de chocolate, Tchau!**


	16. Preste atenção na aula

**Preste Atenção na Aula**

**BELLA POV**

Acordei até que disposta para ir à aula, mas assim que me lembrei de que teria que encontrar certa _bi_, minha disposição se esvaiu com a mesma rapidez com que veio.

As meninas já haviam acordado, por isso levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro, a fim de fazer minha higiene matinal. Assim que saí do mesmo, fui para o closet e coloquei uma bata azul decotada nas costas e um short branco e fiquei descalça. Dei um jeito no cabelo, deixando-o solto mesmo, prendendo a franja com uma presilha.

Saí do quarto e vi a imagem mais perfeita. Edward, sem camisa (Ui!), deitado no sofá, cochilando. Fui até ele e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele abriu os olhos e me deu outro selinho, só que passou de um simples selinho para um beijo delicioso.

-Bom Dia! – eu disse.

-Bom Dia, princesa!

-Cadê os outros? – nessa hora, ele já havia se sentado no sofá e eu sentei em seu colo.

-Todos saíram. Alice disse que queria sair para dar umas voltas e Jasper foi para a aula. Mas eu não ia sair sem a minha princesa!

-Eu ia ficar muito brava com o meu príncipe se ele saísse sem mim! – fiz cara de ofendida e biquinho, mas que foi desfeito por Edward com um beijo.

Na hora em que o beijo foi se aprofundar mais, uma Alice completamente saltitante escancarou a porta de entrada e entrou.

-Credo, Allie, que ânimo é esse? – perguntei.

-Você não sabe que isso daí é uma bolinha de energia? – Rosalie me respondeu perguntando.

-Sei!

**XxXxX**

A tarde passou voando e logo Alice me arrastou até o nosso closet para brincar de boneca comigo, pelo menos era só ela, porque Rose estava na aula, se não, aí sim eu estaria perdida.

Alice colocou minha roupa (que ela escolheu!) sobre a minha cama, enquanto eu tomava banho. Na hora em que saí do banheiro, vesti a blusa branca e a saia azul de babados e coloquei o scarpin azul bebê. A roupa era linda e eu precisava desbancar certa mulherzinha, então, só por esse motivo, não iria brigar com Alice.

Passei pouca maquiagem, baseada em tons de azul e o batom rosa claro. Tudo muito suave.

Saí do quarto e Edward, que já estava na sala nos esperando, me secou descaradamente. Acabei corando e, muito! Ele se levantou do sofá onde estava sentado e veio até mim, me abraçando e me dando um selinho.

-Você está muito linda, vou precisar ficar de olho nos marmanjos hoje na aula! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu ri.

-Ok, senhor cimento! Vamos, antes que cheguemos atrasados! – eu disse olhando para o relógio que tinha na parede da sala.

Despedimo-nos de Jasper e de Rosalie ,que tinha chego havia poucos minutos, e fomos para a aula. Fomos todos no Volvo de Edward, pois o meu carro estava sem gasolina e não daria para parar para abastecer.

Chegamos ao campus em poucos minutos com a velocidade que Edward mantém o carro. Descemos e fomos para nossas respectivas salas (que Graças a Deus, a minha é a mesma de Edward!).

Assim que sentamos em nossas carteiras, Edward atrás de mim, em uma das últimas fileiras da sala, entra Tanya com um pedaço de pano roxo que se fosse uns quinze centímetros mais longa, poderia ser chamado de saia e uma blusa rosa bem clara com um decote do tamanho do mundo.

Das duas uma: Ou ela está tentando chamar a atenção de Edward, que no momento está muito absorto mexendo no meu cabelo que posso até sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, ou ela quer levar uma boa Carta de Aviso, por usar roupas inapropriadas **[N/A: Eu acabei de inventar esse termo tá gente? Isso não existe, eu acho!]**.

Ela se sentou, fazendo muito barulho, diga-se de passagem, numa carteira vaga ao lado da minha e da de Edward e jogou sua bolsa no chão. E depois, como se fosse só para me provocar, ela pegou seu caderno da bolsa deixando a mostra o vão entre seus seios.

-Calma! – Edward falou bem baixinho, só para eu escutar, no meu ouvido, notando que estava começando a ficar sem paciência.

Ele continuou mexendo em meu cabelo e voltei a sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço e isso me acalmou um pouco.

O professor entra na sala e começa a explicar a matéria, a qual eu não prestei nenhuma atenção, pois estava muito concentrada em vigiar Tanya, para ela não tentar nenhuma gracinha com o meu namorado.

-Eddie? – ela pergunta com sua voz extremamente irritante – Pode me emprestar seu caderno? Perdi um pedaço da matéria que ela passou semana passada.

Ela e aquela voz melosa! Grrrr! É bom ela parar de se jogar em cima do meu namorado, porque se não... Ah! Ela vai ver só!

-Tanya, eu e a Bella não viemos duas semanas para a aula, então não tenho essa matéria, então pegue de outro aluno. – Edward respondeu um pouco rude, mas, no entanto, o que ela merecia.

Ela se calou e ficou com uma expressão carrancuda no rosto, mas deixou a caneta cair de propósito, ela rolou até parar ao lado da minha cadeira.

-Oh! Eddie, poderia pegar para mim? –Grrrrr! Contando até dez para não perder a minha cabeça e arrancar a dela!

-Eu pego, querida! – eu disse, mas assim que me virei para pegá-la, pisei com toda a minha força na caneta que ela se quebrou em duas partes. Peguei as duas metades e estendi a ela.

-Ops! Quebrou! – eu falei falsamente e ela me mandou um olhar de metranca, que, diga-se de passagem, não me assustou nem um pouco!

-Olha aqui Isabella, só porque agora você e o Edward estão... – ela começou, mas eu a interrompi.

-Olha aqui você, Tanya, aceite que perdeu e que agora eu estou com ele! Você pode ter sido namorada dele no passado, mas eu não vivo no passado e muito menos ele, então, por favor o esqueça e a mim também, ok?

No final ela estava perplexa, não só ela, mas Edward também, sorri e lhe dei um selinho e logo virei para frente, para tentar prestar atenção no que restava dessa aula, mas não consegui, de trinta em trinta segundos eu olhava para Tanya e para Edward, que só ria.

-_Preste atenção na aula!_ – ele pediu baixinho na minha orelha e eu fiz de tudo para conseguir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey lindinhas! Td bom?<strong>

**Desculpe a demora, anjinhos, mas a falta de criatividade foi tanta que eu ficava olhando para a página em branco do Word e não saía nada, então Sorry!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Mandem mais! Hahahaha. **

**Beijos**


	17. AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO**

Ultimamente, meu tempo para escrever está muito escasso por conta de trabalhos da escola, atividades extracurriculares etc..

E por isso, vu dar um tempo nas fics.

Gostaria de avisar que não vou ABANDONAR as minhas fics, apenas dar um tempo nelas. Sei que vocês ficaram muito bravas comigo, mas tentem entender, escrever sabendo que precisa ser rápida porque se não vão ficar irritados com você é uma pressão absurda, e com isso o capítulo sai ridículo. Sem contar as poucas reviews que ando recebendo (exceto, é claro, a quem manda em todos os capítulos). É super gratificante saber que tem gente lendo algo que você escrever, porém os números de reviews vão caindo de capítulo em capítulo, e com isso a minha vontade de escrever vai ficando menor também.

É por isso que vou parar de escrever por um tempo indeterminado. Vou trabalhar mais nas fics, talvez reescrevê-las, para dar a vocês algo de melhor qualidade.

Portanto, tanto Irritação X Amor e Diário de Bordo ficarão um tempo paradas.

Espero que não me matem!

Mil desculpas.

Beijos


End file.
